<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21 Days of Domesticity by snickerdoodlles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641964">21 Days of Domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlles/pseuds/snickerdoodlles'>snickerdoodlles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, domestic shenanigans and friendship, ft a splash of atsuhina because i am in luv, house share</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snickerdoodlles/pseuds/snickerdoodlles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"We should get a house together!!" Bokuto yells with full enthusiasm. "It'll be fun!!"</p><p>"...huh," says Sakusa, too startled by the ambush to say anything else.</p><p>"That's the <i>best</i> idea!" Atsumu says gleefully, entirely forgetting he needs Osamu's approval before he can agree.</p><p> </p><p>aka: drabble series following Sakusa, Bokuto, and the Miya twins getting a house together, Hinata joining the home about a year later. shenanigans ensue. the house is still standing, much to everyone's disbelief</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Hinata Shouyou, Miya Osamu &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Osamu &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>363</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Useless + Sakusa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i am in love with the black jackals and these four idiots have consumed my life. Osamu's here too, because i love him too and honestly Sakusa can't be the only one in charge of poking holes in Atsumu's overblow ego</p><p>the original four got a house together about may(ish) 2017 after Bokuto, Sakusa, and Atsumu make the Black Jackals, and Hinata joins them when he comes back to Japan in march 2018. </p><p>have fun &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>People rarely associate Kiyoomi with the word useless. As a top ace in the country—the one his teammates could rely on, the one the crowd always turned to like a promise—</span>
  <em>
    <span>useless</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the furthest thing from anyone’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Few would guess the anxiety gripping him now, the ice drips of dread down his spine paralyzing him on the doorstep to his new home. Inside awaits the unknown—hidden nooks caked with dust, people too new to be more than strangers, unfamiliar </span>
  <em>
    <span>germs</span>
  </em>
  <span>—but he can’t stay out here forever, so he braces himself and forces his hand to turn the doorknob. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A boisterous chorus of “Okaeri!” greets him alongside the sharp smell of bleach. His new housemates are already scrubbing down the house. Bokuto’s mopping technique is abysmal, but Osamu follows along behind him to catch any missing spots. Atsumu pauses in dusting the shelves to shoot him a smile and a conspiratorial, but sincere, wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Oh,’ thinks Kiyoomi, the tight band in his chest loosening, ’maybe this’ll work after all.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tadaima.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fog + Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A fog rolls in and blankets the town for a whole week shortly after they're all moved in. ‘Samu calls him stupid, but Atsumu can’t help the despairing haze that settles over his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s always been superstitious. Only his volleyball holds routines to ward off bad luck, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t feel it lurking in every corner of his life. The fog’s an impossible sign to ignore, and it keeps him on edge waiting for the team, the house, or both to fall apart because he dared to mix the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud “‘TSUM-’TSUM!” is his only warning before Boluto crashes into him. “Roommate bonding time!” Bokuto yells in his ear at a decibel that could shatter windows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa sidles up, eyes glued to his phone to show he doesn’t care. “Call your brother. Bokuto’s paying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s outraged squawk rings through the streets alongside Atsumu’s laughter. And, just then, the first ray of shy sunlight breaks through.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tremble + Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Osamu doesn’t regret quitting volleyball. He loves it, but he doesn’t share the hunger gleaming in Tsumu’s, or Bokuto’s, or even Sakusa’s eyes. Had he tried to follow, he’d have been consumed to nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He misses the purpose he had carried with it though. The others are already shaking the world in their desperate scramble to the top. Osamu has the drive but no direction, so instead he treads listlessly in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud </span>
  <em>
    <span>BANG!</span>
  </em>
  <span> scatters the bad thoughts. Bokuto tumbles inside, yelling he won the race. Sakusa and Atsumu pile in behind him soon after, pink-cheeked and protesting the existence of a race in the first place. All’s forgotten as soon as Bokuto catches sight of the onigiri waiting on the table, and then Osamu watches in mild amusement as the three fall on the food like jackals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love Myaa-san’s cooking!” Bokuto yells through a mouthful of rice. Sakusa turns green and looks ready to murder. “He makes here feel like a home!” Bokuto continues, oblivious to his nearing demise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu blinks. Warmth curls through his chest and he finds himself smiling before he can hide it. Atsumu calls him gross and stuffs a riceball in his mouth, and Osamu’s so happy, he lets him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He may not make the world tremble, but he’ll be making his own waves in his little corner of the world soon enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>these drabbles are intended to be little writing warmups to help me go at my bigger wips, but its backfiring bc i just want to go on and on about these kids n all their domestic shenanigans. this one broke my "one page per drabble" rule with no regrets, but originally it was gonna be even longer bc i was gonna include a bit about osamu realizing he's having bad thoughts while making food, then being worried bc everyone knows mixing bad thoughts and food means the food will sour, so he adds extra sweet sauce</p><p>that's a minor example. originally, this prompt was gonna be sakusa taking the idiots out to go get their flu shots, except that one's morphed into a 2k wip amonsgt all my other hq wips and im SUFFERING</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stupendous + Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sakusa had walked in, taken one look around, and promptly walked right back out with a definitive “nope.” Atsumu has hiccups from laughing too hard, which somehow feels like a bigger betrayal. Osamu is the only one still standing by Koutarou’s side—it’s nice knowing who he can trust, even if that person is being as helpful as a wet paper bag.</p><p>“Amazing. Incredible. Stupendous even,” Osamu deadpans as he takes in the warped sauce pot half melted across a scorched stove top. Koutarou retracts his previous statement about trust. “Not even ‘Tsumu’s fucked up this badly before.”</p><p>Atsumu bursts into a new round of cackling laughter, dashing Koutarou’s hopes for backup. Koutarou buries his face in his hands and groans, making Atsumu laugh even louder.</p><p>Assholes, all of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lmao so i've been using these things as writing warmups, and i got so busy trying to finish something for valentine's day, i forgot to... actually post these rip. gonna post a few a day until i'm caught up to the daily count, so hope u enjoy the drabble burst &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Reward + Osamu & Atsumu (& Bokuto & Sakusa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>originally the prompt was "spill + the miya twins". unfortunately, its now 1k+ and def doesnt fit this series, so i took this other wip i was never gonna finish about sakusa taking the 3 idiots to the doctor for their flu shots, did some chopping so it fit a different prompt. maybe i'll post the otehr one as its own fic, even as i cry for having *another* wip for my msby idiots</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sakusa discovers the three haven’t had their flu shots that year, three discoveries are made:</p><ol>
<li>No flu shot means instant quarantine outside so Sakusa can attack their home with bleach and sponge.</li>
<li>Sakusa is plenty willing to give them rides in his car, provided the destination is the hospital.</li>
<li>Atsumu is <em>terrified </em>of needles.</li>
</ol><p>Well. Osamu knows the last one. It’s one of the many things they share. That’s why he volunteers to go first and swipes a lollipop on his way out despite the nurse’s glare. He deserves a reward for being so brave.</p><p>Bokuto, who is not scared of needles, goes second and is given six lollipops by the same nurse because life’s not fair. He shoves all six in his mouth at once and demolishes them within a minute, happy as a clam. </p><p>“Do you think Tsum-Tsum’s alright?” Bokuto asks right as a scream echoes down the hall.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s fine,” Osamu says with a dismissive wave. “It’s for his own good.” </p><p>Also, Sakusa will murder anyone who tries to prevent this shot. Osamu will brave many things for Atsumu, but Sakusa on a rampage is not one of them.</p><p>Ten minutes and six bangs later, Atsumu emerges rubbing his arm and sniffling. “You just <em> broke </em> your setter, Omi-kun,” Atsumu declares dramatically. “You’ll never receive one of my perfect sets again. Coach will cry because you’ll never be able to replace me.”</p><p>“I'm sure he won’t notice if we switch in Osamu-kun. At least his sets wouldn't be infectious.”</p><p>Atsumu sheds a tear. Osamu sticks out his tongue, but offers him a lollipop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Big + Osamu & Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gather any four guys in their early 20’s, stuff them in a home together, and stupid shit is guaranteed to occur. Atsumu just never expected it to take the form of the smart twin perched atop his teammate’s shoulders, teaching him how to cook Ratatouille style. </p><p>“Um,” Atsumu says to them and the universe at large. </p><p>Bokuto beams at him as though it were any old Tuesday afternoon. “Myaa-san’s teaching me life skills!”</p><p>Atsumu doesn’t say that only explains 37% of what’s happening before him. Instead, he twists his face into his most obnoxious pout as he wiggles past them to grab a water bottle from the fridge and whines in his brattiest voice, “‘Samu never teaches <em> me </em> life lessons.” </p><p>Osamu snorts and puppets Bokuto to shake his spoon at Atsumu. “Ya don’t have the shoulders for it.” He pats the broad edge of Bokuto’s shoulder and adds a little flourish to show off his bicep. Atsumu hates that he makes a good point. Osamu grins evilly. “Bokuto big, you twig.”</p><p>Atsumu smiles back, and knocks him off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dull + Sakusa & Bokuto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes, Koutarou is slammed with one of his <em> moods </em> during his days off. This one strikes while he’s watching videos on the living room couch and drains him so quick, Koutarou can’t muster the strength to go hide in his bedroom. He’s twenty minutes into his debate if he needs to call Kuroo, middle of a job or not, when Sakusa takes a seat on the couch opposite him, looking like he has something to say and is physically pained for it.</p><p>Koutarou smiles glumly, already knowing what he has to say. Not much has changed since school. “Sorry, I’ll move,” he says listlessly, “I know I’m a downer to be around when I’m dull.”</p><p>Sakusa frowns sharply, hesitation evaporating. “You’re never dull.”</p><p>Koutarou blinks owlishly at him. This is not the right script.</p><p>Sakusa’s face scrunches like a sponge and he looks away. A delicate pink lines his cheeks above his mask. “You’re always here for us,” Sakusa starts, chewing carefully on his words before he says them, frustration over his hesitation evident but not turning him mean. “I just…” Sakusa swallows harshly. “We’re here for you too, y’know.”</p><p>Koutarou’s chest feels heavy, his throat thick with emotion. “Bro…” he croaks before being cut off by a sniffle.</p><p>Sakusa jumps to his feet at the sign of emotion, but shuffles awkwardly in places rather than running off. “Great. Good. If you want, text me. Atsumu offered to talk, so Osamu’s available if you need.” And with that done, Sakusa scuttles off to his room, shoulders around his ears.</p><p>Koutarou watches him go, feeling like a firecracker is sparkling brightly in his chest and his smile could crack his face in two.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my theory for timeskip kuroo is that he's the head of his own theif team ala <i>leverage</i> and he can't show his face or else daichi will be forced to arrest him. i will continue to believe this until proven otherwise</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Birthday + Sakusa & Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoomi regards his birthday as something akin to a state secret. Unfortunately for him, Atsumu has Komori’s number instead of a sense for discretion and Komori holds the absurd notion Kiyoomi needs to get out more.</p><p>(Kiyoomi, not for the first time, wonders if he ought to reconsider this whole friendship business.)</p><p>More unfortunate, Atsumu knows his secret weakness for chawanmushi, so he’d gone out and scouted all the nearby restaurants serving it with the best cleanliness reviews. Kiyoomi’s birthday is spent with just the four of them in the warmth of a private back room that sparkles from frequent bleaching, eating decadent egg custards, and it’s all so awfully <em> perfect </em>.</p><p>“You’re going to be <em> insufferable </em>,” he grouches to Atsumu tipsily. He then squints at Atsumu’s blurred visage, going cross eyed as he tries to remember when Atsumu’s hair had gone grey.</p><p>Osamu laughs and pats Kiyoomi’s back, where his germs can’t spread to the rest of him. “He’s in the bathroom. I’ll tell him you said thanks, but meanly so his ego won’t inflate too much.”</p><p>Kiyoomi’s lips twitch, almost enough to be a smile. “No,” he murmurs quietly, warm and content. “He’s earned this one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this takes place in january, so hinata's coming next time :D</p><p>furudate can never reveal sakusa's bday now, unless im right</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Shock + Hinata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hinata’s arrival to Japan and subsequent appearance to the MSBY tryouts is chock full of anticipation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Bokuto, it’s the chance to play side-by-side with his old kouhai once more, only this time with the promise of a full season on the same side of the net.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Atsumu, it’s the chance to be a part of the demon quick once more, only with the time to hone it to be faster, be </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Kiyoomi, it’s the chance to finally be on court with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Karasuno’s #10</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the little demon everyone in their circuit knew about but Kiyoomi never faced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, Hinata needs to make it past a most unexpected obstacle--a young nephew to one of the other hopefuls, choked with snotty tears as he looks up at Hinata with something akin to worship. He holds up a pen and crumpled paper with trembling hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One day,” the child says with a disturbing sniffle, “One day I’m going to be ninja like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kiyoomi looks at Atsumu and Bokuto, but they appear just as confused as him. Hinata isn’t fazed at all by the nickname, though he looks close to tears himself. “I believe in you. I bet you’re already further than I was when I was your age, isn’t that cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Many, many tears later, Hinata finally arrives on court with red-rimmed eyes and a smile like the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow!” yells Atsumu, eyes alight with curiosity, face shining green with envy. He’s so obvious Kiyoomi wants to hit something, preferably him. “Looks like you’re already a celebrity, Shouyou-kun. Any other fans we need to look out for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughs sheepishly. “Nah, I’m sure most people have forgotten about me,” he says, as though he hadn’t just met a child that probably worshipped the ground he stands on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As though there aren’t ranks of their own monster generation waiting just for the chance to play against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata’s eyes snap open, serious and seeming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>glow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “But I don’t mind. I’m gonna earn my place on the court and make my name here. Please watch me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they do. They all do. He’s so mesmerising on the court, it feels like that’s the only thing they can do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s quite the shock to the system,” Kiyoomi murmurs, fingers itching with greed. Shock is putting it mildly. Comparing Hinata to a lightning strike would be more apt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Atsumu silently agree, for once bursting just with pride instead of words. Kiyoomi’s grateful. Hinata slams the ball down, and the gym rumbles with its thunder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words aren’t needed here.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ty everyone for all your sweet comments &lt;3 im slow to reply (wrists have been murdering me, been nursing them so i can write ;'D ), but i've been reading them and crying, so ty !! &lt;3 &lt;3 </p><p>hope yall enjoyed me crying over hinata, i had to cut myself off so many times in this bc i am in TEARS over the ninja shouyou thing. he's never gonna be the little giant, instead hes gonna inspire all the kiddos to try to be like NINJA SHOUYOU i am in so many tears im so proud of this kid</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>